Intricate molded panel doors with indented decorative patterns have become a popular feature in the building construction industry, particularly in home construction. Such doors are of a hollow molded construction with generally multiple panels. Doors of this nature usually have void filler in the form of blocks or spacers inserted between the inner and outer doorskins. These spacers are strategically placed between the panels and extend from one doorskin to the other. The spacers provide the hollow door with structural support to prevent bowing or oil canning of the door.
Hollow door void fillers have typically been in the form of wood block spacers and other fillers made of corrugated paper material. Such corrugated fillers have also been expandable and of a uniform thickness. The raised panel door construction presented an unusual problem for the corrugated expandable type filler in that the raised molding surrounding the panels on the inside surface of the doorskin make it difficult for the corrugated filler to be laid flat and flush with the door frame due to its uniform thickness. Because of these difficulties, use of expandable void fillers in panel doors became impractical for high volume door production. Also, the prior art void fillers were usually applied by hand, strategically positioned and glued, making this an expensive process.
The void filler of this invention is a cost effective and practical solution to the oil canning problem inherent in a hollow door construction. It provides an important structural support feature strengthening the entire hollow door construction. This void filler also provides the industry with a more efficient filler assembly that can be easily and rapidly applied.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide for an improved door construction void filler for use inside hollow doors with panels.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved door construction void filler which is of sufficient strength and rigidity so as to prevent oil canning of the doorskins.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent upon consideration of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention taken with the accompanying drawings.